Acception Or Deception
by Tsukiyome
Summary: Sakura joins Akatsuki and starts a new life. A better life with Itachi but is it acception or deception.
1. Inside

**My first…well second but I deleted my first one.**

**Sorry if this has any spelling errors I am only 12.This is an ItaXSaku fanfic so for ppl**

**who don't like the pairing don't read this! Some things from this story are not mine.**

**Disclaimer: I am only gonna type this once. I don't own Naruto. If I make a few new characters they will be mine but the original Naruto characters are not mine!!**

It was a rainy night, probably because a pink haired kunoichi was sad. Why?

Mad because Sasuke had left or mad because he didn't love her. Both.

Sakura held a kunai to her heart. _why should I be alive nobody cares about me. I couldn't do anything when Sasuke left. All I did was beg and cry for Naruto to save him. Even though now that I am strong I can't show my powers to anyone._

**flashback**

"Sakura" said the hokage

"yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I have taught you everything I can and you have created some of your own techniques, your genjutsu is very good too but you will not show your strength to anyone"

"why?" questioned Sakura

" because I said so!" yelled Tsunade

"Hai" obeyed Sakura

The truth was that Sakura was hokage level and Tsunade thought that Sakura might be hokage and Tsunade would lose her position.

**End of flashback**

A tear slid down the kunoichi's cheek.

She was about to stab her heart when suddenly someone grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a shark-like man

"your Kisame Hidden-mist missing nin, a former member of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, and if I am not mistaken your sword is called samehada." said Sakura coolly

"wow! Read the bingo book much" said Kisame sarcastically

"Why are you here?!"

"We want you to be part of the Akatsuki" said a certain Uchiha

"Uchiha Itachi, missing nin of leaf village, killed the Uchiha clan and only one to have Mangekyo Sharighan!"

"will you join Akatsuki, if you don't we will kill you right now"

Sakura thought for a second. _If I join them them then I can don't have to hide my powers and might get even stronger. If I don't then I will be stuck in this hellhole and hide my powers forever, you know what I am going to join._

"fine come back for me after an hour so I can get my stuff ready"

"If you try to run away we will find you and kill you" Warned Itachi

**--After 30 minutes--**

Sakura gathered her clothes, weapons, scrolls and her make-up

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Kisame

"Yea lets go" answered Sakura

**--While entering Akatsuki hideout--**

Sakura entered the hideout and saw that the wall's were covered in black and red striped wallpaper. Kisame, Itachi and Sakura walked down a long hallway.

Sakura saw lots of doors each had different pictures on them.

First door-money drawn on it

The second-Jashin written on it.

The third-a puppet drawn on it.

The fourth-a bird drawn on it.

The fifth-half black half white colored.

The sixth-Mangekyo Sharighan drawn on it. Which she guessed Was Itachi's.

The seventh-A shark drawn on it. Which she knew was Kisame because the shark looked like him.

The last door-A Sakura tree drawn on it.

"Is this my room?"asked Sakura

"hn"

_Wow weird doors!_ thought Sakura

Just then a person popped up in front of her.

_Wow he's hot!!_

Yay First chapter done!!Please Review. Wait for the next chapter to come out and find out who the Hot person is -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: OOC'ness

Recap

Suddenly a person popped up in front of Sakura.

_Wow! He's hot!!_

_But not as hot as Itachi; whatever I am only here to show everyone my strength. _(AN: the guy is Hidan, I always thought he was hot lol.This is not a love triangle so lets forget she ever thought that.)

--3--

Sakura entered her room. It was a simple room. 1 bed, 1 closet, 1 window and black wallpaper.

_**Knock-Knock**_

"come in"

"Our leader told me to give you this cloak and ring hmph"

He handed her a black cloak with red clouds and a green ring that said sora (means: sky). She put it on her ping finger.

"and oh yea Itachi is your new partner hmph"

"Why and what about Kisame?" asked Sakura

"Because you can heal Itachi's eyesight hmph and Kisame is with me now hmph"

"ok…"

--3--

Sakura knocked on Itachi's door she didn't hear and answer so she just went in. His room was like hers.

_Do all rooms look like this?_ thought Sakura

"Isn't it rude to enter someone room without their permission" said a voice behind Sakura

"Itachi..ummm…sorry I knocked but no one answered" explained Sakura

"whatever. So can u heal my eyes since that's one of the reasons you're my partner"

"k"

Itachi lay down on his bed and Sakura gently placed her hands over his eyes. Green chakra came out of her hand and she started healing his eyes.

_Her hands feel soft she is also quite attractive_ thought Itachi

Sakura took her hand off his eyes. He gave her a thankful smile. Sakura was surprised to see him smile but she smiled back. Itachi moved his head closer to her and placed his lips on her. Sakura was shocked but she was secretly enjoying it. They deepened their kiss. Someone opened the door. Sakura and Itachi were too busy to notice that it opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" screamed Kisame

Sakura and Itachi broke apart.

"Kisame get out now! If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you!" threatened Itachi

Kisame fearing for his life left.

--end of chapter--

Wow I suck at writing stories I got lots of ideas but I cant seem to type them…anyways will someone please review please!!tings are goin really fast in this story but i dont care and it's just about Akatsuki...so I wont write about Konoha


	3. Newbie

--Recap--

"Kisame get out now! If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you!" threatened Itachi

Kisame fearing for his life left.

"Do you wanna go out?" asked Itachi

_Wow that was straight forward! _thought Sakura

"sure"

"be ready by 8 o'clock"

"Kay"

Sakura left Itachi's room and went back to her own.

She checked her watch and saw that it was 7:00

Sakura opened her backpack and took out her clothes make-up.

She spotted her favourite dress.

Sakura put on some mascara and blush then she wore her blue sandals and a white necklace with a light blue bracelet. She straightened her hair.

_**Knock-Knock**_

"come in"

" are your ready-wow you look hot!" said Itachi

" thanks I love your tux too"

Itachi was wearing white tux with a light blue tie(wow Itachi in white).

Itachi and Sakura went to a beautiful restaurant and ate while talking.

--Back at Hideout--

Sakura was about to go to her room but Itachi pulled her in his room.

"um…why did u pull me in here?" asked Sakura

"do you wanna be my…girl?"

"your forgot to say the friend part"

"no I want you to be my girl not girl _Friend_"

"k" Sakura turned pink

_That was so sweet _Thought Sakura

--After 3 months--

Sakura and Itachi now had a very strong relationship and when killing a good partnership.

They now shared a room and regularly slept together. Sakura had changed the room a little like putting pictures of her and Itachi on the walls and Sakura painted the bathroom pink since the room was mostly black she wanted something feminine Itachi surprisingly didn't say anything.

--at Akatsuki meeting--

Today a new member would be joining Akatsuki.

Everyone was sitting at a long table.

"thank you everyone for being here" said the leader

He had orange hair with 3 rings on his nose and 2 on his lips with about 7 rings on each ear. His eyes weren't normal might have been because he is the only one to have the rinengan.

"everyone this is Akane the new member of Akatsuki"

A beautiful girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes she was wearing a brown skirt with a brown spaghetti strapped shirt. She looked very innocent (but isn't)

"Hi" said Akane

--Timeskip--

Akane didn't like Sakura. She tried to ignore Sakura as much as she can. But Sakura didn't like her either. Akane always tried to get Itachi's attention but never got it.

Sakura was walking down the hallway when she accidentally bumped into Akane.

"are you blind or something?" asked/said Akane

--

Hangcliffer

End of chapter 3 yay it took me a long time to write it.


	4. Bet

Chapter 4

"are you blind or something" asked/said Akane

"no and since you're here i want to tell you to stay away from Itachi he's mine" answered Sakura

"not for long"

"what's that suppose to mean"

" It means Itachi will be mine even though you two are a couple I can split you two up in less than 1 day"

"let's see you try BITCH!" Sakura yelled out the last word

"Fine I'll get Itachi to kiss me within 24 hours"

"he wouldn't cheat on me !"

"Lets test how trustworthy your lover is. If i get him to kiss me in 24 hours or before that you leave Akatsuki and let me have Itachi and if he doesnt kiss me then I'll leave Akatsuki" said Akane sounding very confident

"Your on"

* * *

Sakura went back to her and Itachi's room and saw that Itachi was sleeping on the bed.

Sakura went and layed next to him and and moved closer so she could kiss him. She moved her lips closer to his and kissed him. Itachi suddenly woke up but didn't back away he deepened the kiss and slid his tounge in her mouth. After what seemed like and hour of making out they finally got their own tongue's back in their mouth. Itachi quickly kissed Sakura on the lips again and went back to sleep.

**The next morning** Sakura woke up and saw that Itachi wasn't beside her. She didn't really care because she knew he sometimes got up early and would always go outside to take a walk or sometimes train.

After taking a shower Sakura went outside to look for Itachi, she looked around but only found Hidan Praying.

Suddenly she remembered the bet she made with Akane.

_What if she is somewhere alone with him? _thought Sakura

* * *

Akane was in the kitchen thinking of ways to get Itachi to kiss her.

_Maybe i can just quickly kiss him and take a picture of it then show it to Sakura or wear something sexy then he'll fall for me and well live happily every after WAIT! i know what i am gonna do _thought Akane finally knowing the perfect way to get Itachi to kiss her.

She tried to sense where his Chakra was. She went to the door with a shark on it and entered.

"Ever heard of a thing called knocking?" asked/said Kisame sarcasticlly

"yea but i ust don't bother to but whatever i wanted to talk to Itachi in private so get out!" replied/said Akane

"If you haven't noticed this is my room you cant ask me to get out"

"I am telling you not asking you so get-"

"Stop it both of you Kisame just leave for a few minutes" said a calm but annoyed Itachi (ooc)

"Fine but i am only goin out to the bathroom for a minute when i come back i want her out of my room!"

With that said Kisame left to go to the bathroom.

"phew i thought he'd never leave" said Akane in a seduceive tone

"what did you want to say to me" asked Itachi

"i didnt want to say anything i wanted to do something"

"...?"

Akane swiftly pushed Itachi on the bed And pinned him on the bed and kissed him.

Itachi was too shocked to do anything.

As if right on cue Sakura walked in.

"Kisame do you have- WHAT THE FUCK!!"

To Be Continued...

Yay this chap is done


	5. Going all the way

Chapter 5

Recap...

"hey Kisame do you have-WHAT THE FUCK!!"

"Sakura no it's not what you think, she pushed me down and kissed me!!I wasn't doin the kissing" explained Itachi

"You could have pushed her away ITACHI!"

"well, well since i won the bet Sakura u now have to leave Akatsuki so go pack ur bags and GET OUT!" interrupted Akane

Sakura was busy staring saddening glares at Itachi to hear what Akane said

"Sakura wait" said Itach

She ran to the kitchen, not wanting to go to her and Itachi's room.

Sakura sat down at the corner of the kitchen. Tears were flowing out of her eyes uncontrolably. Sakura didn't realize it but there was a figure standin next to her.

"...What's wrong Sakura hmph?"

Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and put on a fake smile.

"Oh Hey Deidara, nothings wrong"

"come on Sakura ur not fooling anyone with your oh-i-am-fine look hmph Now tell me whats wrong hmph" said Deidara

Sakura told him about her bet with Akane, and that she just saw them kiss.

"Sakura this probably wont mean much from a killer who doesn't even know what love is hmph but i know Itachi really loves you and do u really think that Itachi would cheat on u?"

"no" Sakura replied in a sad tone

"well then dont be sad cuz it wasn't his fault, It was Akane's hmph and we all know how she even got into Akatsuki"

"we do?" said Sakura confused

"well Akane got in Akatsuki by "doing" to Leader"

"YOU MEAN SHE HAD SEX WITH HIM?!"

"yea and she's probably pregnant with his kid but i don't think she will admit it. Now she wants to have sex with Itachi and say that the child is not the leaders but Itachi's"

"OMG I am going to go and kick her ass"

* * *

**With Itachi...**

Itachi was sitting in his room thinking that the only way Sakura would know that he loved her would be to...have sex with her.

Warning this is a lemon i know this story rated T but what the heck and also this lemon is not mine. I didn't want to write one cuz i suck at writing sex scenes and one last thing Itachi is going to rough and this will move qucikly.

As soon as Sakura opened the door to her room, she was quickly hauled up over a broad shoulder.

Itachi ripped away her shirt and bra. He looked down at her, his eyes pricked with red as he grabbed both of her breasts and kneaded them in his large hands. Her nipples hardened as he toyed with them. The small amount of pleasure he gave her didn't last long when he pushed her down to her knees. Sakura had then noticed that he was only wearing a silk pair of pajamas. She had also noticed that his erection was straining against the silk pajamas. He growled at her.

Sakura glared at him as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down with her panties. Stepping away from the pile of clothes, she walked back to Itachi who was completely nude. He grabbed her arm and led them both to the bed. He sat down on the edge with Kagome on her knees before him. His engorged cock in her face. Sakura looked up at him knowing what he wanted.

"Suck it." He commanded and Sakura slowly grabbed his cock and massaged it in her hands before darting out her tongue to taste him. She moaned when she tasted his pre cum. Filling her mouth with more of his cock, she tried to pull as much as could into her mouth. Itachi growled in absolute pleasure as Sakura pleased him. He groaned when her tongue ran across the slit of his cock. Sakura smiled to herself when she heard his pleased groan. She nearly gagged though when he pushed her head to fill more of him in little mouth. When Itachi had finally came, he released into her mouth making sure she swallowed his cum.

Sakura's legs were spread wide open for her lover. Bringing his head closer to her spot, he gave her a nice slow lick. Sakura moaned loudly when his tongue touched her. Itachi fucked her with two of his fingers. Her cum covered his fingers.

Itachi didn't say anything as he bent her knees and pushed her legs to her chest as he watched his dick slide into her body. "Mmm...Yes, so good. Yes..." Sakura praised as he fucked the hell out of her. He never stopped his movements as he felt his release coming soon. His gaze was now on the woman he was with. She was absolutely beautiful.

Sakura sighed, her entire body was sweaty and so was Itachi's. She laid comfortably on the pillow and soon fell asleep.

Lemon over and the lemon was from the story _Fire and Desire _Read the story cuz it's full of lemons

That was chapter 5 yay!!Next chapter there might be a fight!!


	6. Truth

Chapter 6

The birds were chirping the sky was happy, the ocean didn't have a fit. Even everyone in the Akatsuki was happy, well...almost everyone.

Sasori was happy because he made a new and improved puppet. Deidara was happy cuz he just got new shoes. Zetsu was happy cause he just had a delicious human for breakfast. Kakuzu was happy because he had just found some money. Hidan was happy cuz had given another sacrifice for Jashin. Sakura was happy bout what happened with Itachi and her for the first time. Itachi was the happy for the same reason as Sakura.

The only person that was angry was Akane. She had heards all the moans coming from Itachi and Sakura's door, probably cuz she had her ear glued to the door when they were having sex. Even though she won the bet that she and Sakura had, She knew if Sakura left Itachi probably would too.

An idea popped up in her head.

After lunch Akane went to Sakura's room (i am tired of typing Itachi's and Sakura's room) and burst open the door to see Sakura lying on top of Itachi and kissing him.

Sakura stopped kising Itachi and said "What do you want?"

"I want you to fight me and the winner get's to be with Itachi"

"Ok when and where?" asked Sakura

"Right now, in the forest"

"Fine" started shaking

* * *

**Akane's Point Of View**

_This bitch is going to die! And sexy Itachi will be mine. _

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

_If i try and stop them Sakura will think that i dont believe she can win and If i to stop Akane, Sakura will think i like her...ughhh i might as well let them cuz i know Sakura is strong!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Itachi sat down on a tree branch and watched as the fight started.

Sakura and Akane took their fighting stances.

Sakura quickly turned into a log and hid in the tree's. She threw 6 kunai's 3 of them had paper bombs on it. Akane dodged the kunai's with paper bombs and caught the normal one's. Sakura jumped out of the tree's and punched the ground and the ground started to shake. Then Akane jumped up and appeared right behind Sakura and stabbed her with a kunai. Sakura poofed away. Akane realized it was just a clone so she looked around for the real Sakura, then she saw something pink in the tree's so she threw a kunai there. Sakura caught the Kunai and jumped down on the ground. Akane also jumped and stood a few metere's away from her, soon she started running closer to Sakura. Sakura look straight into Akane's eyes and Akane suddenly fell to the ground.

"It's over for you Akane. My Genjutsu never fails." said Sakura

"I guess i can't have your spot" said Akane in a shaky voice

"I thought we were only fighting for Itachi?"

"Well done Sakura!" Clapped a orange haired man

Sakura turned to see it was the leader.

"What the hell is goin on?"

"Well you and Akane were fighting because Akane also wanted to be an Akatsuki"

"But she already is."

"No she isn't I only said she is because she wanted to fight with you to have your spot. So let me explain it all to you. Akane couldn't join Akatsuki cuz we already had enough people so she said she would fight with you to get your spot. Since you won she doesn't get your spot. Oh yea all that stuff about her having my kid wasn't true. Deidara only said that so you guys would have an all out battle. Itachi also didn't kiss Akane e just make a clone of himselp and transformed it to make it look like Akane." explained the leader

"Is she still pregnant?" asked Sakura

"Well..yea but not with my kid"

"Then who's kid?"

"...Hidan's"

* * *

End of chapter 6

ok so like um...I just got a great Idea about what i am going to write about in the next few chapter. Also when i finish this story i wont write anymore...well at least not for a while because i am going to read some other stories and learn to write better. I only started this fanfic because i wanted to see how well i would do. So the next story i write will be 10 times better and more descriptive but not too descriptive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Recap

"Then who's kid?"

"...Hidan's"

Sakura's jaw dropped on the ground.

"So you mean that this whole thing was just a fight to see who gets my spot!" exclaimed Sakura

"Yea but enought talk about that since you won, you dont have to worry about Akane because she looks dead." replied Pein

"She's not dead, she's just injured"

"W-why didn't you kill me, I tried to take Itachi from you" whispered a very weak Akane

"Well...if i killed you, then your baby would be dead too and i don't have anything against it."

"Th-thank you Sakura and I am sorry that I was so mean to you, I just wanted to be with Hidan because I really love him a lot and he just- just forgot that how much he loved me. If I had stayed in Akatsuki it would have made us closer and he would realzed how much he loved me, and my baby would have a father."

"Dammit!!stop speaking past tense!!Who says you two still can't be together. It's not like your goin right now you can at least stay here for another week can't you?"

They both smiled deviously. (We all know what they are thinking don't we?)

* * *

**In Sakura and Itachi's room...**

Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower. While showering Sakura thought about asking Hidan straight forward why he left Akane or Should she try to get Akane to be what Hidan likes.

After she got out of the shower and dressed, she went go to ask Itachi what Hidan likes in a girl.

"Itachi what does Hidan like?"

"I don't talk to him much but he likes to pray a lot and swear a lot"

_Well that doesn't explain much about him _thought Sakura

"What does he look for in a woman?"

"Your not interested in him are you?!" worried Itachi

"Maybe you never know" said Sakura playfuly

Itachi quickly frowned.

"I am just kidding. You know that i only love you."

"Good" Itachi captured Sakura in a kiss. Sakura broke the kiss and headed out the door to Hidan's room.

_I wonder if she knows it's 12pm_ Itachi smirked at the thought of how Hidan would react when Sakura disturbed him in his sleep.

* * *

"Hidan can i come in" Asked Sakura

Hidan agerly got out of bed and opened the door.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE DONT YOU FUCKING REALIZE IT'S 12 IN THE FUCKING PM!!" yelled a _**VERY **_pissed off Hidan

"IT'S 12PM OMG! I AM SO SORRY!!I need to talk to you can i come in?" asked Sakura

"Yea sure why not. I don't have anything else to do but let people in my room at 12 Fucking pm!" said Hidan sarcasticly.

Sakura sat down on his bed, seeing that it was the only thing he had in his room except for a closet and bathroom.

"Now your in my room, happy? What do you want!?" demanded Hidan

"I want you to help Akane raise your child because she can't do it alone she also really loves you. Why don't you love her?"

"I guess you wont let me sleep until i tell u why i did all of that will you"

"So come on spill the beans."

"So here is the truth. I guess i do love Akane but if i help her raise Chika or Hayato what will it be when he/she grows up. I don't think Akane would want him to be an Akatsuki and what will i do when he starts growing up? Do i teach him how to kill?!"

"Chika or Hayato??" asked Sakura


	8. Mission get Akane and Hidan together!

Chapter 8

"Chika or Hayato??" asked Sakura

Hidan scrached the back of his head and looked away then said "We decided if it was a girl we would name her Chika and if it was a boy we would name her Hayato."

"Awwww that is so cute" giggled Sakura

"If you fucking tell anyone about this i'll deny it" advised Hidan

"Ok ok i won't tell anyone about this as long as you promise to help Akane raise the baby."

"Like i said before, what am i suppose to teach him/her when he/she grown up!?"

"There's lots of things you can teach her." pointed out Sakura

"Like what?"

"Well...uh...you could...uh...oh yeah! You need to help her/him learn how to go to the bathroom or help change his/her diapers." explained Sakura

"You gotta be Bullshitting me, I ain't change them shitty diapers!!" shouted Hidan

As Sakura and Hidan were talking they didn't notice someone was listening.

* * *

"Itachi get up today is goin to be a great day" whispered Sakura in Itachi's ear

"What are you talking about?" Groaned Itachi

"Today we are going to lock Hidan and Akane in Hidan's room so they can talk things out."

"I don't think Hidan would agree to that." Said Itachi sleepishly

"Then you can use your sharighan to make him faint and lock him up in his room with Akane" Sakura gave Itachi 2 thumbs up and grinned

"What's in it for me?"

"If you do i'll make-out with you for 1 minute"

"mmm...no"

"2 minutes?"

"Maybe"

"3 minutes?"

"Ok fine"

* * *

"What the fuck are you do..." Unable to finish what he was goin to say Hidan fell on the floor.

"That was easy right Itachi."

"Yea probably cuz he wasn't expecting it; anyways Sakura how do you expect Akane to come here?"

"Dont worry you cant go rest your eyes now I know what i'll say to Akane to make her come here." Sakura smiled devilishly

"No I am going to go with you."

* * *

"Akane, Hidan wants to talk to you in his room"

"Ok Sakura i'll go there." Akane blushed and headed for Hidan's room

After a couple of seconds Sakura and Itachi quickly followed.

Akane saw that Hidan's door was open but the room was still dark so she went in. It looked like Hidan was sleep so she headed for the door. Suddenly Sakura quickly closed the door and put seals on the door so no one but Sakura could open it.

Akane tried to to open the door but it wouldn't open. She banged on the door but no one opened.

* * *

"Now that i did that i want my 3 minutes of making out."

"Fine"

They both kissed but with no tongue.

**After 1minute**

Itachi broke apart and said "How is this kissing when your not using ur tongue?"

Sakura innocently said "I thought u meant with no tongue."

"Wasted 1 minuted but lets continue"

Sakura started kissing Itachi again and slid her tongue in his mouth. Itachi moved his lips down to her neck. He started sucking on her neck and left a hickey, he moved to another part of her neck to leave another hickey. Before he could leave another hickey Sakura stopped him, "Lets stop, Hidan might be conscious now."

"But it's only benn 2 minutes not 3." whined Itachi

"I'll give you a rain check on that."

"k"

They stood in front of Hidan's door.

"How are we going to hear what they say?" asked Itachi

"Don't worry about that."

Sakura took out 2 stethoscopes and handed one to Itachi.

"Ok Itachi you know how to use there right?"

"Yea"

Sakura placed the chest piece on the door and the earpieces on her ears so did Itachi.

* * *

**Inside Hidan's room**

Akane was sitting on the floor her back glued to the door. She was just looking at Hidan sleeping (unconscious) on the bed, the room was silent nothing could be heard except for Akane and Hidan's breathing.

Hidan started moving his finger then opened is eyes. He got up and cursed "That motherfucker Itachi is going to pay by being a sacrifice to Jashin-sama, I cant wait to kill hi- why are you sitting on the floor of my room for?"

"Um..."

* * *

Okay chapter 8 is done!!Finally; Just wanted to say I know there isn't much romance but soon there will be and i am starting a new Fanfic. It'll only be 3 chapters long. It wont really be a story just some facts with some romance.


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9

Recap

Hidan started moving his finger then opened is eyes. He got up and cursed "That motherfucker Itachi is going to pay by being a sacrifice to Jashin-sama, I cant wait to kill him and the- why are you sitting on the floor of my room for?"

"Well...um Sakura told me that you wanted to talk to me so i came here but i saw you were sleeping so i tried to leave but someone closed the door and put seals on it, by the way why were you sleeping?"

"It was the faggot Itachi, he used his sharighan on me, when he is sacrificed i'll fucking-"

"So Itachi used his sharighan on you and Sakura told me you wanted to see me, then it was them who locked us in here!"

"I'll sacrifice them both!!"

"Would you quit that with the sacrificing SHIT" Yelled Akane

"Holly fuck i didn't know you could get that mad! Damn thats really Hot!"

Akane blushed "You really think so?"

"Hell yea i thought you were like one of those Goodie 2 shoe girls but damn when u look mad it's so hot!"

By now Akane was blushing even more "Would you please..you know help me raise this baby because i don't want it to grow up fatherless."

"...um...sure but I...well what should i teach him when he grows up?"

"Well..you teach him everything you know, even thought your in the Akatsuki and an S-class missing nin you still have a sweet side. Everyone might not notice it but i see it because i really care about you i care enough to look deep into your soul and see that side of you;I love you"

"...Since you said that i wanna say that I LOVE YOU TOO!" Hidan confessed (OOC)

Akane quickly wrapped her arms around Hidan and so did he.

**Outside of the room...**

"That is so cute that they made up!!" whispered Sakura to Itachi

"...'cute'? we'll be sacrificed!?"

"Don't worry we wont since they made up"

"Yea"

**Inside the room...**

_**(Lemon this time i wrote it my first official lemon!!)**_

Hidan leaned in and kissed Akane, she ran her hand through his soft blond hair. He slowly started kissing down her neck, it made her moan. After 5 minutes of sucking on Akane's neck and leaving several hickey's, Hidan grabbed her top and started to take it off, Akane started to unbutton his cloak 1button 2 buttons 3buttons 4 buttons 5buttons 6buttons 7buttons 8 button and it was off leaving him with only his black silky pants soon she started to take them off slowly. While Hidan pulled down her skirt. Then he unhooked her bra to reveal her round breasts. Akane moaned when hidan started to suck on her breasts. Hidan sucked on her breasts for a while then moved his hand up her thigh and touched her 'sensitive spot' which made her yell and moan in please and pain. He inserted another a finger inside her."Ahhh...uhhh" more yelling and moaning.

"Uh..ah..uh..Hidan i want you to enter me already i am ready for it!"

"This is the second time i am fucking you and it's still hot..okay get ready"

Hidan positioned himself close to her enterance and knodded his head to let her know that he was ready to enter her. He slowly started to move inside of Akane. She screamed out his name loud enough to wake up the entire fire country and everyone in the Akatsuki probably heard it and woken up. Hidan started to thrust in a bit faster. All the pain for Akane had turned into unbelievable pleasure. Hidan started to thrust in faster and harder and deeper, which made Akane closer to her climax. After a few more minutes of thrusting both were at their climax but Akane took his dick and started sucking on it, that made Hidan moan (imagine him moaning lol). Lastly Hidan started to the lick cum of of Akane's clit. Hidan finally licked all the cum off and fell asleep right next to Akane.

**Outside of room...**

"They aren't talking i can only hear Akane moaning-ohhh" Said Sakura realizing what they were doing

"Should go back to out room" suggested Itachi

"Yea I guess cuz there isn't anything interesting goin on between them cuz they fell asleep! Damn i thought it would be more Dramatic"

"This isn't T.V. show or Movie"

"Yea well lets go back."

They both walked back to their room, their finger in a twine.

"Itachi what do you think about children?" asked Sakura

"I think their cute but seriously annoying and they shit too much..why are you asking?"

"...Because i was just wondering" Sakura laughed nervously

"Seriously your not right?"

"Well i kinda am but i just wanted to hear what you would say about it..so what do u have to say about it?"

"Wha-huh-me-ba-gu-wha?!"

"Itachi are you alright?"

"Wha-huh-me-ba-gu-wha?!"

"Hello earth to Itachi"

"Wha-huh-me-ba-gu-wha?!"

**Somewhere close to Akatsuki Hideout/House...**

"Karin would you shut the fuck up and move your fat ass away from Sasuke it's obvious he doesn't fucking like you!" said a hidden mist missing-nin in team Hawk

* * *

Yay Chap 9 is done that was Quick and after i wrote the lemon i felt really hot lol..I am used to readin lemons but i never wrote one so that might be why i feel weird well whatever! Can someone review please!!


	10. Awkwardness

Chapter 10

**Must Read this Author's Note!!**

I Dunno if you all read the Manga but whatever in my Fanfic When Sasuke and Itachi were fighting Itachi was still alive in the end!!And Pein told the truth about Itach after that, so now Sasuke doesn't want to kill Itachi!!yay!!So u have to read what Sasuke is here for. Most of you might have already guessed but let's not think it or say it cuz maybe i might change it!! Onto the story..

Recap

**Somewhere close to Akatsuki Hideout/House...**

"Karin would you shut the fuck up and move your fat ass away from Sasuke it's obvious he doesn't fucking like you!" said a hidden mist missing-nin in team Hawk

"He does too like me. So why dont you shut the fuck up Suigetsu! Tell her you like me Sasuke!!"

"I think you need to to get your classes checked Karin cuz I am a him not a her."

"Are you sure?"

Suigetsu pretended ad if he were dialing a number and said "Hello, It's for you Karin the bride of frankenstein wants her hair back"

Karin quickly punched Suigetsu in the stomach, It didn't do any damage cuz he just turned into and water but then back into a solid (Kinda) person.

"Is that all you got Bitch?"

"Shut up Asshole!"

Suigetsu didn't say anything back and started looking up into the sky.

"Finally you shut up ugh!Cuz it was getting really annoy-"

"Were here" said the younger Uchiha

They (Team Hawk) saw the door's and entered like it was their own house (Retards)

* * *

Today Itachi had woken up early and went to a nearby village to get 'something'. When he was back Sakura was still asleep, he kissed her and she slowly opened her eyes. She got up and out of bed and saw that he had a big pink stuffed monkey in hands. She looked at Itachi then back at the monkey.

"What's that for?" asked Sakura

Itachi gave her a card, it wasn't really a card but just a folded piece of paper. She took it and read:

_Sakura sorry for the whole freaking out about the whole pregnancy thing. So i bought this for the baby and you._

Sakura smiled but then she quickly burst out laughing, when she finally stopped laughing and said "Itachi i love this monkey but i am not pregnant, but thanks for the monkey it's really cute."

"Then why were you asking me all those question?"

"Because i took a pregnancy test, but i didn't want to see the results so i threw it away without looking."

"Sakura I love you and even if your pregnant i want you to know i'll absolutely help you take care of it, and sorry for the whole freaking out think yesterday."

"Itachi I love you too and even if we do get a child i want you to name it"

"Great!"

"Let's go talk to Hidan and Akane about you know" Sakura raised her eyebrows up and down to make sure he knew what she mean.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura were walking down the hall, but they heard someone bickering so they went towards the voices. Sakura then heard a certain voice that she instantly realized who it was and whispered to herself "Sasuke"

But Itachi didn't really hear, they were getting closer and closer to the voices. He saw them all standing there: Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, Sasuke. He looked over at Sakura but she seemed to be spacing out.

Team Hawk were all looking at Itachi and Sakura. Sakura was still spacing out and Itachi was just standing there looking at them. There was complete silence, not normal silence but silence as in someone going to fight.

"I thought i killed you Itachi!"

"Well you were wrong little brother, but since you know the truth i guess your not gonna try and kill me; Why are you here?"

"I came here because i need a place to stay for a while."

"Okay i guess you can stay in the quest room. I'll show it to you, let's go."

Hawk followed Itachi to the guestrooms. Sakura followed behind all of them. While on their way Sasuke started talking to Sakura.

"So..long time no see hmm." Sakura said awkwardly while looking down at the floor

"Why did you join Akatsuki?" Said Sasuke out of nowhere

"I was power hungry."

"Really?"

"Nah just kidding. Well i joined because i didn't wanna hide my powers."

"Oh..well it's been a long time so i suspected you might have grown powerful..."

"Um thanks"

Silence was once again in the air but not for long.

"Were finally here." Said Itachi

There were 2 guestrooms, Suigetsu went with Jugo so now Karin and Sasuke were left.

"Isn't this great Sasuke we get to share a room."

"No way in hell i am doing that, you ca go in this guestroom. I'll sleep in the hallway."

Sakura interrupted them and said "Karin why don't you take the guestroom and Sasuke can be in Itachi's room with him."

"Hmph Fine"

* * *

Once everyone was happy Sasuke went into Itachi's room and looked around. He didn't comment on anything of Itachi's because there wasn't really anything to comment about. Sakura came in the room and looked at Itachi then at Sasuke.

"Why are you in here?" asked Sasuke

"This is my room too."

"You share a room with him?" Sasuke pointed to Itachi

"Yea so he is my boyfriend."

"oo ok" Sasuke sounded very calm but inside he was freaking out

_Why is she dating him? They actually share a room?! Does she like sharing a room with him?! _thought Sasuke

That night Sasuke was really uncomfortable not because there wasn't space on the bed for all of them it was. Sasuke was uncomfortable because Itachi and Sakura kept on kissing right in front of him almost as if they were both trying to make him feel awkward and jelouse.

* * *

Woo hoo Chapter 10 is done!Finished!!So many ppl are too OOC but this is fiction not the real stuff. But anyways _**Review Please**_


	11. Half Omake

Chap 11

Recap

The next morning it was raining cats and dogs...well it was raining more like elephants and whales. But a little rain never stops anyone from having fun ;)

Sakura, Itachi, Hidan, Akane, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and while the others were all gone on missions or doing something else.

"Thanks everyone for coming here, since it's raining and you guys don't have anything to do i thought we might as well play some games!!" said Sakura happily

"Who said we don't have anything else to do. I was thinking of making some puppets" said Sasori sarcasticly

"Ok fine whoever had something to do then you can go do it."

Half of the people started to go back to their rooms but Sakura said "If anyone wants me to ever heal them when they get injured better stay here!"

All the people that were leaving stopped and sat back down, including Sasori.

"Nobody better interupt me when i speak, questions will be answered when i am done speaking. Ok first we'll play 7 minutes in heaven and then we'll play 20 questions after that we should play truth or dare!!" Sakura said cheerfully

"What's 7 minutes in heaven?" asked Sasuke

"We all sit in a circle and put a bottle in the middle when it stops whoever the top and the bottom of the bottle point to those 2 people have to spend 7 minutes in the closet to make out"

"What if the top and bottom both point to to guys or girls?"asked Deidara

"Well then those two boys or girls make-out for 7 minutes"

"Hollyshit!!" Swore Hidan

"You just gotta suck it up and do it. Lets play it"

All of them sat in a circle and Sasuke spinned the bottle.

The top of it pointed to Karin while the bottom pointed to Deidara. They both looked at each other and Deidara said "Lets go in the closet now!"

"Oh no hell no i am not making out with him for 7 minutes, my lips are only for Sasuke"

"Sorry Karin you have to" Giggled Sakura

"Fine"

So Deidara and Karin went into the the closet. Surprisingly no one heard yelling so they all wondered if Karin or Deidara were enjoying making out or they just sat in the closet. After seven minutes of waiting they both cam out.

"I am going back to my room." said Deidara

"Yea me too." said Karin

As they were leaving Sakura yelled "Just be sure to use a condom."

Everybody burst out laughing but Deidara and Karin blushed and quickly left.

Sakura spinned the bottle. The top pointed to Suigetsu, the bottom pointed to Sasori.

"Fuck no i ain't kissing him"

"Yea me either i am going bye" Sasori quickly ran out the living room

Sasori left, so now there was only Hidan, Itachi, Akane, Sakura, Sasuke, Suigetsu left.

Hidan spinned the bottle and this time the top pointed to Sasuke and the bottom pointed to...Sakura.

Sakura looked at Itachi but he just looked at her as if saying 'I dont mind because it's just a game' Sakura went in the closet nervously but Sasuke was just smirking.

**In the closet...**

"Sasuke even if we do kiss here i just want to let you know it wont change anything between us because i already love Itachi."

"I know i had my chance. I am sorry i rejected you and left you alone but now the only thing i have left to do is kill Kabuto and I'll return to Konoha. So i hope this will make you forgive me" Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura. Sakura rested both her arms on his shoulder, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. Suddenly Itachi opened the door "It's been 7 minutes" When Sasuke got out of the closet Itachi quickly and started to kiss Sakura. "MMMM" romantically. When Sasuke went outside he saw Akne and Hidan making out too.

"Think we should move on to the next game" suggested Sasuke

"Yea" agreed Suitgetsu

**20 questions...**

Sakura started to ask Akane lots of question, the first questions were about what she like but the last question was the most awkwardest for her to answer.

Sakura asked "Akane when you had sex with Hidan how was it?"

Everyone looked at Akane but she looked at Hidan, Hidan looked back at her with a clam expression on his face. So she tried her best to not blush when answering.

"It was...really hot and his body is so muscular!!Hidan is so sexy!!" Akane turned a million shades of red. While Hidan just smirked at her.

This time it was Akane's turn to pick. So she asked Itachi.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red"

"How many times have you had sex with Sakura?"

"1"

"If you had to pick between Sakura and Sasuke who would you pick?"

"Sakura"

Sasuke just looked at Itachi.

"Itachi how many people have you killed?"

"384"

"Will you ever-AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Are you okay Akane" worried Hidan

"AHHHHH IT HURTS"

"I think her water broke." assumed Sakura, "Quick someone get a towel and water and someone take her to my room, most of my medical stuff is there. Quickly"

Itachi went to get a towel, Suigetsu went to get water and Hidan took Akane to Sakura room.

* * *

"Push harder Akane" commanded Sakura

"I am ahhh trying ahhh"

Akane was pushing as hard as she could. She was lying her head on Hidan's lap while he was holding her hand.

"one last push he/she is almost out"

"Ahh okay ahhhh"

Sakura handed baby **Chika** (Girl)to Akane.

"She's so cute!"

Chika had blonde hair just like Hidan and Akane. Red eyes, very tiny hands with little with toes. She started to cry.

Sakura and Hidan left Akane so she could 'feed' Chika.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to let her leave Akatsuki or go with her to raise up Chika?" asked Sakura

"I...-"

"Sakura can you come with me somewhere?" Interrupted/asked Itachi

"You have to make your decision Hidan by the end of this week because she is leaving this week" Whispered Sakura to Hidan, "lets go Itachi."

Itachi quickly did some hands Boar, Dog, Tiger and poof they were both standing at Prekestolen cliff. Everything below the cliff could be seen clearly, the clear blue water, beautiful blue sky and the mint green trees. The wind blowing in Sakura's hair made her all the more beautiful. Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This place is beautiful, why did you bring me here?"

Itachi got down on one knee and took out a silver ring. The ring had light blue diamond.

"Sakura will you marry me, If you say no i'll jump down from this cliff."

"Yes of course i will!! I LOVE YOU!!" Sakura hugged him tightly and Kissed him

"I love you too"

* * *

Most of this chapter was just playing games and what not but the ending was pretty good right? anyway **Review Please :D**


	12. Skura Uchiha

Chap 12

Sakura waled towards Pein's room.

"Leader can i come in?"

"1 sec...ok you can come in Sakura"

Sakura enetered Pein's room. His room wasn't a normal room it was much bigger and had more furniture than her's and Itachi's. Black leather sofas with a beautiful glass table. An HD flat screen tv and finally he had a stereo with huge speakers.

_I guess i should have expected his room was much nicer, he's he leader!_

Sakura sat down on the leather sofa.

"What do you wanna talk about Sakura?"

"Well I was wondering can Akane stay in Akatsuki?"

"Sakura I know about Hidan and Akane but I just can't let her join"

"WHY CAN'T YOU LET HER JOIN!!"

"Sakura be calm about this, since you joined all the spots are filled"

"Fine"

**Achoo!**Sakura looked at Pein.

"Is someone in that closet?"

"Uh no..no..my clothes probably just fell, weren't you just about to leave"

"I think i'll just stay here for a while and watch you tv"

"Uh..sure i'll watch too heh heh"

Sakura turned the tv on and started flipping through channels. When she saw that pain was watching tv she quickly made a clone of herself. The clone knew what to do so it quitely but quickly went towards the closet and opened the door.

"Who are you?" asked the clone

Pein quickly looked at the clone Sakura then at the real Sakura and sighed "I guess I an't hide it much longer,she's my girlfriend Konan"

Konan stepped out of the closet, blue hair, blue eyes, pierced lip, paper rose in hair, wearing Pein's Akatsuki robe.

"Is she an actual member of Akatsuki and if a am not mistaken she is wearing your robe isn't she?"

"...Yea"

"But she isn't an Akatsuki just like Akane, so why is she living with you?"

"Well because..she is my girlfriend"

"Akane is Hidan's girlfriend. If Akane goes Konan goes too"

"..."

"Your not being fair by letting Konan stay with you"

"Fine Akane can stay but you better not tell anyone that Konan is living with me or i'll slice your head off"

"Yay! thanks leader" Sakura gave him a hug

"I get the feeling that i am being ignored here" murmured Konan

"Oh sorry, I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you"

"Konan, nice to meet you too"

"Well i gotta go tell Akane the good news! Bye"

As soon as Sakura left. Konan glared at "...'I'll slice your head off if you tell anyone about Konan' You said that right? Are you ashamed to have me as a girlfriend?"

"No, No, No I just like our relationship when it was secret, that way it's more exciting. It's not like i was trying to hide you from the other member hee hee i'll introduce them to you at our next meeting. heeh heeh"

"And when's your next meeting!" Konan gave him a death glare

"Tomorrow!"

"Thx I love you!"

"Heeh heeh love you too"

* * *

Sakura was sitting in Hidan's room to tell her the goo news.

"Sakura thank you so much!!" shrieked Akane

"How's little Chika doing?"

"Great"

"Sakura...uh...thanks" spoke Hidan

"Your welcome, well i gotta go bye"

* * *

"Lets go Karin, Deidara let her go so we can leave!" Yelled Suigetsu while standing outside of Deidara's room.

"Suigetsu Fuck off i'll be out in a minute!" replied Karin

"Fine"

Suitgetsu, Jugo and Sasuke were all waiting for Karin. Finally she came out of Deidara's room but seemed sad, but nobody cared.

"Bye, I hope you guys come for another visit!" grinned Sakura

"...Bye Sakura I will always love you" Whispered Sasuke in her ear. Before Sakura reply the all poofed away.

* * *

**A few days after Sasuke left...**

Sakura's baby bump seemed to grow, if only a little bit. She knew it was visible. Had Itachi noticed it yet?

So she decided today she was going to tell Itachi the good/bad news, depends on how you look at it. She went into the kitchen to eat something (Cravings). She opened the cupboard, she remembered how Naruto like ramen and would always eat it with her. She would have missed him if she were Sakura Haruno but she isn't she's Sakura Uchiha.

_But now this is my new life with Itachi. Foreve no r because that would be the end of forever._

_**Hell ya this new life rocks!**_

_Great your back ugh_

_**Shut up hell ya!**_

_Go away_

_**Fine hell ya!**_

Sakura made her way to the dojo/training room where she knew Itachi might be training, and he was training inside practicing on his aim.

"Why do you practice on your aim when it's already perfect?"

"Yea, I just dont have anything else to do, do you wanna practice with me?"

"Sure"

Sakura took a kunai from Itachi and the both threw the kunai toward the center of the taget. Itachi Kunai hit Sakura but it was Itachi's Kunai that didnt hit the center.

"Wow you've gotten better" commented Itachi

Sakura looked down and said "Thx"

"How long do you think you can hide it?"

"Huh?"

"I kinda know ur pregnant."

"How?"

"Sharinghan isn't just for jutsu's, so i knew it before you did"

"Sorry i came here to tell you but i didn't know if you would be happy or sad"

"Sakura I am happy that your pregnant"

Itachi gave her a deep kiss!

_Sakura Uchiha_

* * *

_**Review Please **_


	13. Baby

Chap 13

"Itachi what do you think we should name the baby?" asked Sakura

"Soushi"

"So your hoping for a boy?

"Yes but a girl is good too; I love you" mentioned Itachi

"I love you t-mmmm" Itachi slipped his tongue in her mouth,  
slowly taking off her black miniskirt.

"Itachi no someone might-ohhh" Sakura was cut off when Itachi slipped his fingers inside her wet clit.

"Sakura your already very wet." By now Itachi was already licking off all her cum. When it was all of he slowly started to slip off her red tube top, taking off her bra. He grabbed her breast and started to suck on it, leaving at least there hickeys. Grabbing the other one he did the same. Placing his soft warm lips on her neck and kissed down her collar bone and back up her neck to suck on it. Sakura brought his head up and started kissing him again. This time she started to suck on his neck while he massaged her breasts.

"Mmmmm" Both of them moaned as Itachi positioned himself so that he could go 'inside of her'. Once he did he pushed 'it' in which made Sakura moan loudly instead of scream loudly. With each thrust Sakura wanted more but with each thrust she was closer to her climax.

Sakura and Itachi both lay in bed covered in sweat mixed with cum.  
"Itachi can I ask you some questions and you have to answer truthfully. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Were you jealous when Sasuke and I were in the closet?"

"I trust you more than i trust myself." Itachi kissed her forehead  
Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him, she lay her head on his chest.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"The best."

Sakura rubbed her head against Itachi's chest, "You'll be a dad and well be a happy family, The Uchiha Family. Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Soushi."

"Yea Mrs.Uchiha" Itachi wrapped his arms around her and both started to fall asleep.

"Yes Mr.Uchiha soon to be a..." Sakura fell asleep

* * *

While Sakura and Itachi were sound asleep Hidan and Akane weren't.

Chika was crying AGAIN. So Akane lifted her shirt to 'feed' Chika, Hidan on the other hand was just looking at her breast while licking his lips wanting to to suck on her breast's too. So he grabbed her other breast and started to suck on it.

"Wha-uh Hidan not now Chika is looking uhhh"

"Yum milk taste's sweet" Hidan licked his lips

"Ha ha" laughed Akane. "She finally fell asleep now i can too" Akane laid down on the bed. Hidan took her shirt off but saw that she was asleep so he lay down and cupped her breast, which made him fall asleep instantly.

* * *

Next morning the sun rays hit Itachi it's sleeping eyes. He opened his eyes to see that Sakura wasn't lying beside him, but soon heard someone screaming.

He went outside his room and heard Sakura yelling something about ice cream so he went into the kitchen.

"Sakura let go you already ate half the bucket!! And I bought it for myself!!"  
"No, Kisame you are going to get fat if you eat too much ice cream so I am eating it!!"

Sakura and Kisame were both pulling an Ice cream bucket back and forth. "Kisame let go of the ice cream or you'll be watching yourself fighting with Sakura for the next 72 hours." Itachi threatened.

Kisame finally gave up, "Sakura you are the one who's going get chubby if you don't stop, you already look like you gained 20 pounds and your breasts are getting bigger"

"Kisame shut up she doesn't look fat and besides her breast look great." commented Itachi.

"I love you Itachi" Sakura kissed his cheek and went back to eating her bucket of strawberry ice cream.

* * *

In the afternoon there was a meeting. Everyone except for Zetsu was there. "Everyone thank you for being here and since Akane is officially a member I want to introduce another new member this is Konan. I killed Zetsu so she could join" said the leader looking proud

"Hey... I'm Konan and it's nice to meet you all"

"Damn your hot!" blurted out Sasori

"Hands off she's mine, say that again and I'll put your ass in a grinder" threatened Pein.

"Leader you have a girlfriend i thought no one would go for you, you have like so many piercing. No offence dude but your ugly" pointed out Hidan

"Since your immortal i can't kill you, but try saying that one more time and i'll blow you up like Diedara's clay"

"Jeez okay" smirked Hidan, everyone went back to their rooms after the meeting, but Sakura went to the kitchen to get something to eat, Itachi went along. Sakura made 4 bowls of ramen, 1 for Itachi 3 for her.

_I am on my 1st bowl and she is on her 3rd. She sure can put it away!_ Thought Itachi

"Sorry for grossing you out but i am really hungry."

"Ha-ha it's okay, you look like a baby drinking milk." said Itachi

"Is that suppose to be a comment or Insult?" asked Sakura

"Both."

Itachi and Sakura were both out for a walk in the dark. But behind them followed an unexpected enemy or Ally.

* * *

Thx Vampire Hunter Derek for helping me with this you rock!!I actually wrote another lemon wow! But this one was better and i know I was fast forwarding it but i read this manga where this guys he just puts his fingers inside of her really quickly so that was what inspired me lol! I am such a pervert._** Review Please**_


	14. Epilogueish

This is the end of Acception or Deception. I dunno if you get why i named it that but let me explain. Itachi could have deceived Sakura but didn't. So it's Accpetion not Deception. Ya get it now?

Chap 14

Recap

Itachi and Sakura were both out for a walk in the dark. But behind them followed an unexpected enemy or Ally.  
"Hey Itachi it feels like someone is following us" whispered Sakura

"Yea, don't worry, I'll go kill it"

"What- no don't kill it" And poof Itachi was gone. He came back after a 5 minutes though, with a cat in his hands. "So cute!!I wanna take it home can I?"

"Fine but not in our room"

"Ok he can stay in Akane's room" Sakura smiled  
"You should ask her first"

"Oh she wont mind"

After a few days...Cat's funeral  
"Hidan you BASTARD!!You killed my cat!!I'll kill you" Sakura yelled

"Sakura language! And Hidan why the fuck did you kill the cat?" asked Itachi

"What the fuck! I was only trying to see if the cat had 9 lives. I thought if it did then it would come back to life"  
Sakura lunged towards Hidan but Itachi stopped her.

"Hidan your such a dumb retard!Hmph! I am going back to my room!" Sakura crossed her arm's and on her way she went

"Isn't she cute when she is like this" smirked Itachi and went after Sakura

Timeskip ...(Sakura's Kids are 15 so i dunno how old Sakura and Itachi are but go with the flow people)

Sakura now had 2 kids, Soushi and Satoshi. 2 twin boys. Both look and act just like Itachi. Both of their eyes are jade but still have sharinghan, green eyes and black 3 black comma's.

Both are still in the Akatsuki. It's unfortunate but they are now not feared as much because their so called leader has become soft as a marshmallow, thanks to Konan.

Everyone in the Akatsuki has either gotten a girlfriend or married OR left and started a new life. The only ones living in the hideout would be, Itachi and Sakura, Hidan and Akane, Pein and Konan, Deidara and his girlfriend. 6 people living in a hideout/house all for different reasons.

"Itachi do you think they'll tell us?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry I think they will" answered Itachi. They were both hiding behind a bush watching Soushi kissing Chika and they sent their shadow clones to watch Satoshi make out with Pein and Konan's girl.

"Sakura let's go this is getting boring and besides i wanna take you somewhere" said Itachi

"Okay" Both poofed away. They were both standing at the very same spot where Itachi had asked Sakura to marry him, she looked just as beautiful as she did on that day.

Sakura and Itachi both slid their arms around each other waist and watched the sun set.

* * *

Thx Vampire Hunter Derek for helping!!YOU R AWESOME!!If u were here I would give you a kiss on the cheek for your help but since ur not i'll just pretend that i am. Mwah (lol)

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. Thank you to the people who added me to their faves. Thank you to the people who added me on their alerts. I love you all.

Since i am writing another ItaXSaku fanfic. It wll be out soon and it's non massacre but kinda of an Anime-x-over too. I'll try to make it not seem too OOC.

Bye


End file.
